Unknown
Backstory: No one knows who Unknown truly is, as they constantly stay in a costume when not shapeshifted into someone else. They can be anyone in the entire world without one knowing, being someone's coworker, classmate, and even the closest friend. But nobody will know until they turn to evil, which Unknown will be there to stop them. Personality: Unknown is very distrusting of others, knowing that any villain could kill their original form if it was revealed where he was, so they keeps mostly to themselves. They know what its like to be a spy, so they makes sure not to keep anyone too close to who they are. They joined the Union of Heroes to keep an eye on the other heroes while they take people down. Over time though, they have opened up, trusting the original six Union members help them out on missions. They still keep their guard up at all times, in order to protect themselves. Fun Facts: #They have respect for each of their teammates. Maximum is a good inspiration and role model towards others, Delusion is fascinating with technology, Blue Blur is intellectual when he focuses, Transfer has amazing potential in her future, and Snowstorm is surprisingly “human”. #They has 3,762 clones on earth and their original body location is constantly changing every week, after an incident with Snitch almost discovering their body location. #Their villain counterpart is a man known as Double Agent, and is often betraying their team to save their own skin. Their powers origin is also unknown. #Despite not believing they need one, They has a sidekick named Eye Spy, a young science experiment who was made to rival Unknown’s powers. Modify can transform into anything he wants, unlike Unknown, however for only a limited time of 10 minutes of what he touched. He can duplicate himself as well, but only his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, and on small floating spheres made out of extra body fat. He cannot do both at the same time without extreme focus. #While they are distrustful, if a hero needs assistance with identity hiding or needs a coverup, Unknown uses their shapeshifting to look like them and cover for them. Powers: *Blood duplication: Using a drop of blood, air, and spit, Unknown can create identical duplications of themselves. The duplicates do not think independently, so Unknown has to be in a coma-like state for them to control all the different duplicates. They can make as many as they want with no effects on their body or brain while in the coma-like state. If awoken though, their brain will turn to mush. *Human morphing: After a single touch, Unknown can shapeshift themselves to look like anyone they've ever touched. They can even move their morphs around to look like an entirely new person. The genetic structure is an exact replica of whoever they have touched, making it hard to tell the difference between someone he's impersonating. *Mainframe brain: Unknown works in the way of a mainframe computer with all their duplicates as peripherals. The original sends out information for the duplicates to take and perform. If the original body is destroyed, the rest will revert back to their blood form. Abilities: *Multilingualism: Thanks to Unknown's duplicates traveling and studying, Unknown knows French, Spanish, Russian, German, Greek, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Arabic, Italian, Latin, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, and American Sign Language *Hand to hand combat: Unknown has had multiple duplicates learn different fighting techniques. They are bare knuckle boxing, taekwondo, karate, kung fu, jiu-jitsu, prison fighting, and even some military training *Weapon proficiency: Unknown also knows how to properly use a sword, gun, bow and arrow, and even some improvised weapons *Anatomy knowledge: Unknown knows his way around a body, with a variety of duplicates working as different types of doctors *Stealth training *Lockpicking *Professional acting *Expert criminology Equipment: *Katana: Unknown carries a sword on his back that they use for combat *Twin Guns: Unknown carries two guns that they use to fight long distance. They are careful enough to not hit someone from a far distance *Bloodbag: Some duplicates carry a bag of blood that is used to create extra duplicates. It is in a small bag with surrounding kevlar and a cold interior, to keep the bag cold and to prevent the bag from being broken and spilling the blood. Weakness: *Limited morphing: The duplicates can only morph into other people, they cannot shapeshift into animals or objects. *Focus disruption: With something like a high pitched frequency, the duplicates can lose focus and revert back to their original costumed form, if the pitch is strong enough, it could reach the original body and cause a quick moment of mental pain, which will result in either the duplicate in question return to their blood form, or even cause temporary immobilization within all duplicates. *Awakening: If the original body is ever woken up, it will cause a feedback on the brain of the original, causing their brain to instantly turn to mush, killing them, and making all duplicates return to their blood form permanently.